Chapter 2/Klingon fleet
(Space, sector 889) The Federation allied fleet is in the system as the Enterprise drops out of slipstream and approaches the USS Hammond. (General Carter's office) Are you telling me that a Klingon fleet is approaching this sector? Sam says as she looks at both Captain Martin and Admiral Kira. Yes Sam Typhuss says as he looks at Samantha. And where did you two get the information from? Sam asked as she looks at them both. We got it from Kori General she was attacked by her own people Captain Martin says as she looks at General Carter. Sam, we are going to have to a fleet here and get it battle ready Typhuss says as he looks at Samantha. Hold on guys we've got a problem here we're at war with the Empire and if this is a trap Starfleet won't be happy about it Sam says as she looks at them both. You think Kori would turn on us, she's the mother of my daughters, Sam Typhuss says as he looks at Samantha. Sam looks at him. I'm not saying that but we've been tricked before Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. By the damn Xindi, two times and you fell for it and I didn't but what if it is true we need to be ready and get the fleet ready just in case, Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Then Sam looks at Captain Martin. Captain Martin I'm transferring command of the fleet to the Enterprise General Carter says as she looks at Captain Martin. Kelly nods. I won't let you down General Captain Martin says as she looks at General Carter. She nods. We'll get the fleet ready for combat dismissed General Carter says as she looks at Kelly. She leaves the ready room to get her ship and crew ready. Do you think she's ready to command a fleet Typhuss? Sam asked as she looked at Typhuss. To tell you the truth I don't know Sam Typhuss says as he looks at Samantha. Sam walks from behind her desk and leans on it looking at Typhuss. What can you tell me about Kelly Martin Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. In 2400, at the age of 19 she entered Starfleet Academy in the same field her father and mother trained in and she passed all of her classes with flying colors and she graduated top of her field, in 2401, while on board the USS Peterson a Nebula-class ship training the ship was ambushed by a Klingon squadron led by a Klingon Captain that thought the treaty was a dishonorable way of winning a war, she was promoted to the field commission of Captain and given a command of her own Typhuss says as he looks at Samantha. Sam looks at him. Hmm, and her father gave her the Enterprise the one ship that's always on the frontlines of a war or a major situation Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her. And she didn't do four years at Starfleet Academy, she only did one year, Sam Typhuss says as he looks at Samantha. General Carter looks at him. Wow that's interesting General Carter says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. She's not ready Sam, cadets do four years not just one year Typhuss says as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. True but this is war Typhuss we did a quick command training during the Dominion War while you were lost in the Delta Quadrant, but you are right she's never been in a war before now so why don't you remain on board the Enterprise and give her advice when she needs it Sam says as she looks at him. Typhuss turns to Sam. All right, I will, I guess I have become a teacher in a way Typhuss says as he looks at Sam. She smiles at him. The acting commanding officer is Captain Donald Markos of the USS Roosevelt, he's awaiting the arrival of the Enterprise General Carter says as she hands Typhuss a PADD. Typhuss nods and leaves her office. Meanwhile the Klingon fleet is gathering. In the lead ship Chancellor J'mpok sits at his chair. "DujDaj Hegh!" J'mpok shouts as he gives orders to his crew. The Klingon fleet leaps into warp on course for Forcas III.